


Suspicious...

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Revali had always feared you would get lost in the crowd of his adoring fans, but it was starting to get a bit suspicious when he started holding your hand when barely anyone was around..





	

"Revali..." You tried to get your friend to slow down, but his pace became quicker, as if he didn't want to acknowledge you.

But.. He's the one who grabbed your hand in the first place..

You understood when you were crowded by the tall Rito and he was being smothered, but right now barely anyone was out, after all it was dark and the moon was out, everyone settled in their cots and were sleeping soundly. So where and why was he dragging you in the middle of the night?

He suddenly stopped, causing you to bump into his back. You backed up and turned to see where you were, but he stretched his wing infront of your face.

"Climb on."

"What?"

He turned to you with the glare of his piercing green eye and extended both wings.

"If I were you, I'd be honored to have a fly with me, after all, I don't do this for just anyone." You could imagine he had a smirk on his face but you didn't dare push it, so instead you awkwardly placed your arms around his neck and locked on tight.

"Here we go!" With a strong gust. He created an updraft and forded his wings down as he shot into the sky like a rocket.

Once balanced, you sat up a bit on his back and he laughed at your nervousness.

"See? Isn't this better than an autograph? You can thank me now."

You stared off into the distance, barely registering his words.

"Or.. You could thank me later... It better be good if you want me to do this again..."

Your head snapped toward him and your face flushed as you tightened your grip a little.

"What are you suggesting..?"

"Hmm.. Well.. No body can hear us upon Vah Medow..." Your face turned completely red after hearing what he mumbled to himself.

"Revali!!" You screeched, and he laughed a bit more.

"My my, (Name), what a tainted mind you have. I just wanted to let my people sleep a bit longer, after all, we wouldn't want to wake them up with our chattering, do we?"

"Oh, we wouldn't now?" You quipped back, shoving his words right back into his mouth.

"C'mon (Name), no need to beg. If you really wanted to, you could have said so!"

"...or, do you prefer more.. Private areas?"

Ding Ding.

You know how to mess with him this time.

"Yes, I do" you whispered as your hot breath Ruffled his feathers. His own breath hitched and he seemed to become a bit flustered.

Without another word, he landed on Medoh while you let go of him. He kept his back toward you and his head dipped as he forced himself not to look at you.

He stood like that for a while before he finally gave in, spinning toward you and grabbing your waist.

He gave you a short nuzzle, his soft feathers against your forehead.

"I'm not worthy of you." It was low, but enough for you to catch before he pressed his beak against your lips, as if it was his way of kissing you.

Pulling you forward, he shushed you into an embrace.

"I wish we had enough time." He admitted.

You nodded.

"I know."

For he was off to fight Ganon, and your lifespan was shorter than his anyway.

You were never meant to be, and you knew this would be the last time you would feel his embrace.

 

When you woke up, you saw Vah Medoh glowing red an preparing its cannons...

"Goodbye, Revali...."

And with that, they hit.


End file.
